


Pesanteur (aka Gravity)

by ArcMark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Did this turn out the way I intended? No. No it did not., Episode: s01 Antibug, Episode: s01 Chronogirl | Timebreaker, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, Episode: s02 Audimatrix | Prime Queen, Episode: s02 Doudou Vilain | Despair Bear, Episode: s02 Glaciator, F/M, Gen, I'm really sorry this is probably really bad, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Multi, Other, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Second Person, There's a lot of references to episodes okay, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcMark/pseuds/ArcMark
Summary: grav·i·ty | /ˈɡra-və-dē/(noun)1. [PHYSICS] a force of attraction that attracts any body toward any other physical body containing mass.





	Pesanteur (aka Gravity)

**Author's Note:**

> For all of those who don't know French, "zut" is how you say "darn" or "damn" or "drat".

It starts with rain.

The day that your crush on the famous model Adrien Agreste appears, you lack anything to help protect you from the sudden downpour outside. Adrien shows up, your saviour on that fateful day. He gives you his umbrella, a new understanding of who he really is, and steals your breath away all in the same moment.

You can’t help it. You fall for him.

It doesn’t help that he sits directly in front of you in class, close enough to overhear any overly loud whispers between you and Alya. It doesn’t help that she knows about your crush, or that she’s willing to tease you about it so much. In fact, if anything, it just makes it worse, especially since she’s dating Nino.

You can’t help that you like Adrien. You may even love him, if you really want to admit that. How can you not blush and panic whenever you see him approaching? He has the most gorgeous green eyes that you’ve ever seen, and his hair is as golden as the Sun in all its glory (and probably as soft as cotton). But beyond his amazing physical appearance, you admire his personality, too. The selfless act of handing over his umbrella on that rainy day has never left you. In fact, whenever you really think about it, Adrien’s never seemed to stray from being a genuinely nice boy who cares about others. He seems to be the physical and literal manifestation of a gentleman, especially when you compare him to a certain superhero you may or may not know personally.

Chat Noir. He isn’t a terrible person per se, but he’s nothing at all like Adrien. His love of puns might be the death of you someday, or his minor obsession with nicknames, but that’s if he doesn’t end up dying first from all of the outrageously dramatic ways he tries to protect you whenever you’re Ladybug. Still, you’re a team. You trust each other deeply. It makes sense for him to do these things in times of peril, but you can’t help noticing that no matter who you are to him, Ladybug or Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he doesn’t stop trying to flirt or impress.

In the fight against an akumatized Alix, Chat let himself get touched in place of you, let Alix take his energy so that she couldn’t have yours. When you and him were facing off against Kim, he turned you both around to get hit by the hate-filled arrow.

Speaking of, the fact that you had to resort to a rather... _unconventional_ method to save him from the effects of Kim’s attack have never been lost on you, but most of the time you don’t think about that unless you have to, and in your defense, _Nadja_ , it was to save him. Normally you’re too busy with school and homework and trying to save Paris from Papillon’s newest akuma to really wonder about the incident.

Oh, school. Something you’re constantly late to or missing classes of, but it’s not like you can really be blamed for that when you’re one half of Paris’s superhero duo. This time, it’s physics. According to Alya, today you were supposed to be going over the four fundamental forces of nature, and after reviewing them briefly, one of them sticks out more than the others to you. Gravity. It’s the only force that always attracts, and just like that, you know what to compare to the growing bond between yourself and a certain eye-catching blond boy.

Adrien doesn’t seem to know how much you like him, despite your awkward early attempts at conversation. Something about that boy just flusters you to an extreme. Whenever he’s around, you can’t help the flurry of butterflies inside your chest. Recently you’ve managed to find a manageable state where you can actually carry a conversation with him sometimes, and you’ve even danced together at Chloé’s party.

It’s not your fault that your emotions cause you to overreact, you swear, it’s just that they do. You’re not perfect; you don’t try to be. You blow up at people and let your bias sway you sometimes. It’s part of being human. It’s why you’ve gotten upset at André, an ice cream vendor who simply does his job and admittedly, does it really well, and why you’ve mistrusted Chloé in the past even though she was just trying to help.

Something pulls you towards Adrien, you can’t deny that. You don’t think you can get enough of him. And yet, something new tugs at you. A growing affection for your cat-themed partner, who has proved to be full of surprises. On the night that André became akumatized, Chat confessed to your civilian self that he’s not just jokingly in love with your superhero persona. That same night, when you were Ladybug, you returned to that same place to gently spurn his feelings, saying that Chat couldn’t be anything more than your best friend. In all honesty, it’s not a lie. Not completely. You don’t like him that way. You can’t, not when your heart stays fixated on Adrien, but you know (and do not totally confirm if anyone ever asks) that there’s a reason behind why you felt heat rush to your face after Chat’s kiss on your cheek.

So, here’s your current thought process. You have two notes on your mental list of revelations:

  1. You’re drawn to a near-perfect blond model.
  2. You’re potentially attracted to your superhero teammate.



_Zut_. Gravity’s a weak force of nature according to your teacher, but it’s proving to be strong enough to pull you down until you’re lost in this dilemma.

You need to stay grounded. Chat Noir keeps you grounded. Always has, as far as you can remember. At the beginning of your partnership, you were more unsure and freaked out than ever, but you took the mantle of your Miraculous as best you could when you realised how much it matters, and Chat’s never let you down when it really counts (although something else could be said concerning his puns and their inappropriate timing). If you’re ever in need of confidence, he’s the one to go to to find it.

Nevertheless, during the times where you can’t transform into Ladybug and go find him, you rely on Tikki. She’s just as willing—if not more—to make you feel like you’re capable in those rare moments of self-doubt. Not to mention she’s pretty adorable, but you’re almost certain that all Miraculouses are.

But enough thoughts on Miraculouses. You can contemplate them another time. You can leave this whole string of mindless thinking about attraction for another time too, in fact. You’re supposed to be meeting Alya, Nino, and Adrien to see a movie together, as friends. For the time being, you can manage with being just Adrien’s friend. You’re Marinette, after all. You’re Ladybug. You can do anything you put your mind to, with the right help.

You can even defeat gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic. I really like Miraculous and I hope I did every character and relationship justice even though this is written kinda different from what you might expect from a typical Miraculous Ladybug fic? Idk. Anyway, feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments if you have any so I can read it (and cry) and then make my next work better. Truthfully, I'm probably gonna regret writing this fic in a bit. (Joke's on you, I already regret it.)


End file.
